


Marinette X Wally West Headcanons

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? Idk ship names for them, Adrien is a good boi, Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette x Wally, Marly???, Other, Wallyette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just headcanons of Marinette dating Wally West a.k.a Kid Flash bc Maribat is cute yes but these two dorks are cute





	1. Chapter 1

  * They meet when Marinette is 10 years old and Wally is 11 just barely a 1 year after starting to be Kid Flash
  * Barry and Wally had raced to France and wanted a snack before heading back home before Bats called for them
  * They go to Mari’s bakery
  * Of course the redheads get surprised are so nice to them
  * Wally is looking around when he bumps into our favorite bluenette who shyly apologizes
  * Wally apologizes back saying how he should’ve been careful
  * Wally ends up trying to talk with her, but because he barely knows French he tries his best
  * Until surprise surprise, Bruce Wayne and Dick enter the bakery in somewhat disguise form.
  * Dick walks up to them and Wally instantly asks his friend if he could help translate for them.
  * Of course before they leave, Mari gives them either her phone number, or email
  * Wally spending a lot of time texting her whenever he can and her texting him back after a while slowly because of her being busy
  * Whenever Paris gets villains from either of the Justice League members, Wally surprises Marinette at the bakery
  * Eventually Marinette is saved by Kid Flash and she suddenly develops a crush on the redhead speedster as well as her redhead friend
  * Once she gets the Miraculous, she has a hard time not telling Wally, especially since he and Barry confessed to her about who they were when they landed in her balcony during a fight and their mask came off
  * Eventually she tells him but has him swear he wouldn’t tell anyone
  * Of course, both have crushes on one another
  * So her crushing on Adrien doesn’t happen, she just accepts his apology and goes on to being his besty
  * To which Alya’s dumbass thinks she has a right to try and hook them up when clearly these two are better off as friends
  * Chat Noir tries to flirt with Ladybug but gets turned down when she tells him she isn’t into blondes
  * He respects her decision of course so the two are besties and good partners
  * Both secretly get annoyed at Alya’s attempts to set them up
  * Marinette basically tells Alya that she can’t come with her and the other girls to the photoshoot that they’re working on with Juleka, which leads to Alya confused and hurt a little
  * Although, Adrien does end up in the pictures too
  * After a bit a certain Liar arrives
  * Only Juleka, Luka, Rose, and Adrien are still bffs with Mari
  * Lila of course thinks Mari has a thing for Adrien when she doesn’t
  * Everyone in class meets Wally when he comes for a surprise visit and see Mari squeal in happiness and hug him
  * By this time they’re close to dating
  * To which when getting Andre’s ice cream they become official
  * When he leaves at night he goes to Mari’s balcony and they share a kiss while he is dressed as Kid Flash
  * The next day Liela has told everyone how Mari is cheating on Wally with Kid Flash
  * Everyone (sans her besties) glares at her before Wally arrives
  * Of course Alya tries to say shit before Wally shuts her down
  * Tells them all that he, Mari, Kid Flash, and Ladybug are in a poly relationship (lies but oh well, might as well say something before he kisses Ladybug in the future)
  * Of course, Mari arrives to class with boxes full of sweets, to which those who follow Liela still try to grab a piece but end up with a slap in the wrist
  * Before they can get angry she tells them it’s for her boyfriend
  * To which after that statement, both Kid Flash and Robin enter, the latter one raising an eyebrow at the redhead and the boxes of sweets
  * “Thanks Blueberry,” KF says before picking up the boxes
  * “We already paid by the way, Superboy felt guilty after hearing how much Kid Flash asked for,” Robin says
  * Marinette just smiles and giggles, “it’s no problem!”
  * The whole class (sans her bffs) are shocked and surprised but before they say anything KF glares at them and then at Liela, “leave Blueberry alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

  * Sometimes the class sees Wally arrive on a motorcycle with another redhead, my baby Roy (who bc I’m still in denial, not replaced by a clone or wtv)
  * Roy kinda glares at everyone but smiles softly seeing Mari and Wally hug
  * Sometimes if Wally comes to visit Marinette before class, he walks her to class
  * One time the class noticed his hair was more wild than normal and had small bruise on his neck, which was just a lipstick smear from Mari
  * Adrien and Mari meet the other members of Young Justice
  * They kinda have to break it to M'gann that she shouldn’t date Superboy since what he’s like at least…a few months old
  * Doesn’t matter if Superboy is a clone with the appearance of a teen, it kinda still means he’s a baby (I mean to me he kinda is, was grossed out like a few years after watching the show since like…he is a child still, he was barely cloned)
  * Adrien develops a crush on Robin, Dick Grayson (bc idk why but like I can kinda see it…or should I make him date Jason Todd???)
  * However, when he meets Aqualad with the Ladybug and the other Young Justice members he develops a crush
  * Marinette and Wally just cooing in the background as our sweet child develops crushes so easily
  * Whenever the Justice League arrive to Paris they cooe over LB and CN
  * Wally gives Mari a lightning bolt necklace to which she loves to wear
  * Sometimes the class (those who followed Liela) see Wally and Mari at the bakery with Wally behind the counter and helping Mari out
  * Liela tries to lie and say she knows The Flash
  * Of course, Wally shuts that down and when leaving pretends to call Kid Flash
  * He arrives a few minutes later and confirms that Liela doesn’t know The Flash
  * Wally wears a necklace that Mari made herself and eventually people see that Kid Flash wears a similar necklace when not fighting
  * He gushes that it’s from his girlfriend, to which makes Artemis sad (idk why but I never did like her at all…or M'gann)
  * Because she sorta had a crush on him
  * Without Wally being single he ain’t a flirt to anyone but his girlfriend
  * Mari becomes a blushie mess when Wally flirts with her
  * Chloe, Kagami, and Luka like to hang with them (bc all three are in a poly relationship)
  * When Liela starts to bs about going to Gotham, Wally quickly shuts her down saying how the city really is


End file.
